How The Hell Did This Happen?
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: The host club is sent back in time by a strange thunderstorm to England in the 1800s.And they encounter a strange girl and a strange man deep in the woods.They seemed to be waiting for them,but just who were they?
1. Chapter 1

**How The Hell Did This Happen?Ch1**

**hey guys I gots a nudder idea :3 I couldn't help myself! . ima put Raven in this! :3**

* * *

_**In Ouran**_

It was just another regular day at the host club:all of the boys entertaining young their time,the sky slwoly began to darken,a sign a storm was to the club closed,the thunder began to rumble,scaring of them noticing her shiver,they began to comfort her.

"Hey Haru-chan do you wanna hold Usa-chan?Here." he handed his bunny to softly smiled at him.

"Thanks Honey-sempai." she hugged the bunny flashed of lightning began,making her jump and the bunny had been alive,she would have squeezed the life out of the poor lights whent out,making all of the boys and Haruhi jump.

"Hey what happened" began Hikaru.

"-To the lights?" finished began to flash,making them all jump.

"This has never happened before" Honey whimpered and hugged Mori. "I'm scared." Mori patted his cousins' head and lightning began to go off at the same time for a while,scaring all of all huddled into a group(yes even Kyoya) and Haruhi huddled someone next to someone was Tamaki who instinctively wrapped an arm around thunder and lightning stopped just to be replaced by a violent trembling.

Soon,their world when black.

_**At the Phantomhive Manor**_

The young earl was in his study,doing paper work concerning the toy butler Sebastian was stoking the fire for it had had begun to get sister Raven had gone with Finny to tend the -Rin was cleaning the banisters and Bardroy was in the kitchen fiddling with his flame-thrower. Ciel saw it had gotten dark expected for his sister to come in soon to help him with the paper work or with his lessons for later on.A storm decided to make his presence noticed with a few rumbles of thunder.

"My,my it appears a storm will begin soon." Said Sebastian "Should I go get Miss Raven?"

"She's probably just helping Finny put Pluto in his shack she and Finny made a while ago" Ciel tried to reassure himself.

"Are you sure young master?" his butler asked. "You don't seem very convinced." Thunder and lightning began to go off simultaneously, confusing the earl and the butler. As soon as it finished, Finny came bursting through the door, obviously out of breath.

"I'm so sorry young master!" he exclaimed, close to tears.

"What happened Finny?" he demanded, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk.

"I've lost Raven and Pluto!" tears started flowing from his eyes. "I've checked the whole estate property but I can't find them!" Finny was bawling now. Ciel fell back into his chair,unable to believe what the gardener had just said._ "My only sister'"_he thought "_My older sister is gone?!"_

**_Raven's POV_**

_"I'm sorry Finny but I have to find out what's happening there" _I thought as I rode Pluto through the woods,far from the serious was going to happen.I could feel it.

"Hey Pluto slow down a bit." he slowed down and came to a transformed into his human form.

"Ruff!" he called for my attention.I looked at him for a short while then finally realized.

"Ohh yeah here sorry." I put a cloak on him that was like mine just with sleeves.I had told him I would bring him one so he wouldn't get I actually care about him.I put his and my hood up.I looked around.

"It hasn't happened yet.." I said,my eyes darting was leaning against a tree and motioned me over to wait with him.I sat down,leaned against a tree and sighed.I cleared my thraot and began to talk to Pluto(I will explain later in my other story!and when they talk,it sounds like they're barking like dogs)

_"Hey Pluto?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you feel it too?"_

_"Just a bit,not so about you?"_

_"It was really strong for me..."_

_"Really?How?"_

_"Kinda getting a hit to the hard" _After that conversation,I fell asleep to the sound of rain.

**Pluto POV**

I looked over at Raven and she had fallen looked so peaceful :3. A while after,there was a blinding flash of lasted a few seconds and I peeked over the bush we had hidden were seven boys lying on the ground regaining conciousness.

_**Ouran boys~(they're talking in japanese and Raven and Pluto in english.)**_

"Urrggg." moaned Hikaru.

"That hrut.."groaned Kaoru.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Tamaki,rubbing the back of his helped Honey and Kyoya brushed themselves heard the soft breathing of two people behind a gave all of them a signal to slowly walked over and looked behind the was a girl about 16 with blue/black hair asleep and a man about in his early twenties in a black cloak with white hair watching he had made noise,so the man looked at Mori began to growl at him as if to protect the man snarled and began to bark furiously at Mori who backed barking made the girl stir.

"Hmmmmmm?...Pluto...unless its a mass murderer,I'm not getting up." The man,Pluto,whined. "Ugg fine." she yawned and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" he barked at her in sighed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Pluto whined again,almost at tears. "Huuuuu...at least you said the ." she gave him a doggy treat and got strange girl ruffled her hair,sighed and looked eyes focused on an object on the ground and walked towards it.

"Has anyone seen Haru-chan?" asked Honey in a worried tone.

"Yeah" said Hikaru.

"Where is she?"asked Kaoru.

"She knows." said Mori looking at the strange girl that walked past them ignoring their had seen Haruhi and had walked over to checked Haruhi's pulse and girl picked her up bridal style.

"It seems you all know her." she said looking at Haruhi,"But by your clothing,are not from here." she looked at the man named Pluto,who transformed into a HUGE white dog. "She has a bad fever she needs attention.I'm sure you all care as ."She jumped onto Pluto and motioned them to sit on the giant dog with all got on,stunned by her calmness. "Let's go Pluto." and they rode towards the manor in the cold rain.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooo hope you liked it :3 poll on my page guys go check it out! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How The Hell Did This Happen? Ch2**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

The rain was getting ,how far from the manor did me go?I had never noticed when we ran off.I checked the girls was getting wasn't good.I glanced over at the looked alright,just still in shock.

The manor finally began to come into stopped and lied down so we could get off.I hurridly walked to the door and instead of opening it with the handle,I smashed my back into ?Sebastian can fix it later and I have the girl in my arms,her fever getting came running to the entrace and when he saw me dripping wet,his eyes widened in shock.

"Snake I need you to get these boys some dry clothes" I jerked my head towards the group of boys looking around in awe. "I need to take care of this one," I looked down at the girl. "Once you're done geting them clothes,bring a bowl of cold water to my room with a few rags."

"Of course my lady says Wordsworth." he said and called the guys to follow him. I rushed to my room and turned so I was walking backwards.

"If Sebastian askes you about them tell him to ask me!" I nodded.

I burst through my door and lied her on my bed.I put a blind fold on,took her wet clothes off and put on an oversized night-shirt.I went into my bathroom and wet a rag with cold I had put the rag on the girl's forehead,Sebastian came in with a bowl of cold water and various rags.

"Thanks Sebastian." I sighed.

"You're welcome miss," he glanced over at the girl. "Do you mind telling me who these people are?"

"To tell the truth,I really don't I know is that if I hand't known something like this was going to happen,something very bad would've happened."I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

A scream broke out through the manor.A scream that shattered my heart.

"Watch her," and with those words,I ran off to Ciel's was sitting up and using the blanket like a was shaking out of fright and terror.I hugged him tightly and he clung onto me like his life depended on it.I began to sing:

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_No sir_

_Not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere_

_Nowadays_

_I'll send 'em howling _

_I don't care_

_I got ways_

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you not to worry_

_Whistle I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile_

_For a while but in time_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

When I had finished singing,practiclly everyone was in the doorway looking at me in awe.I sighed and looked at had fallen asleep.I smiled and repositioned him so he was in bed properly.

"Goodnight Ciel," I whispered,kissed his forehead,and left,closing the door behind all looked at me in awe and wonder.

"Nightmare" I all nodded their heads showing they understood. "Go back to your rooms,I'll explain in the morning." Finny,Bardroy,Mey-Rin, and Snake all gave worried looks and reculantly obeyed.

As I walked back to my room,I thought about had been having nightmares and had woken up screaming like that for a few days better not be those damn angels or else they're gonna get a goood beating.

I walked into my room to see Sebastian sitting on the sit of the bed with his gloves off watching the turned when the door creaked.

"It's gotten worse if that's even possible," he told me.

"Dammit..." I sighed. "Well I'll see what I can do for now,I'll pick some herbs tomorrow,I'm out right can go do what ever you do each night." He began to leave. "Oh and the kittens woke up,they're hungry."

"Of course I'll feed them later," he chuckled.I had decided to keep his little secret since he was also taking care of a kitten that I found a while ago during the Jack the Ripper's left and I started to rummage through my cabinets to see what I had ...I had a little bit of every thing sooo...I checked the girl's status breathing was fast and shallow, and a burning fever. I sighed,burned a small amount of Rosemary,and got to work.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

**Yay another one since who knows when!...im really slow...oh well bear with me!oh yeah...see the review button?yeah click it and leave a review it'll make you a better person :P**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How The Hell Did This Happen? Ch 3**

**hi...**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I woke up breathing around,I noticed I wasn't in the music room or in my uniform,I was wearing an oversized night shirt and there was a smell of something burning. Looking around,I found a girl around 16 lying at the egde of the bed, had dark blue/black hair,a fair face and had small bags under her eyes and a looked tired...I wonder why?

I shifted a bit and caused her to wake.

"Hmmmm?" she looked at me with a small smile. "Oh you're finally up,glad you recovered." I tilted my head to the side. Se chuckled. "You had a really bad fever last night and it got to the point of where you could've died..."

"Oh..." I muttered. She sighed,got up and held out her hand.

"I'm Raven." Man was I glad they taught us english at the academy.

"Haruhi..." I grabbed her hand and she pulled my ruffled my hair

"Let's get you dressed alright?" I nodded my head and followed her.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

"It's time to get up young master."

"Uggg..." Sebastian opened the curtiains letting the light hit my face.

"Mistress Raven came back last night..." My eyes instantly flew open and I sat up.

"Where is she?!"

"She is currently in her room-" with those words I ran off to Raven's room,leaving Sebastian standing there,surprised.

I ran quickly down the hall and stopped infront of her as I was about to grab the handle,I heard her speak.

"Sorry but I think they're the only things that are gonna fit you."

"Hn..."

"Man it's a good thing LIzzy's not here or else she would get you into a dress as soon as don't look like the kind of girl that likes dresses." The other voice chuckled.

"It's fine,I've actually been forced into a dress just for two people to end up together." Raven sighed.

"Ciel I know you're there," I froze "Come in." I reculantly obeyed and found Raven adjusting some clothes on a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes.I eyed the clothes the girl was wearing.

"Yes they are the clothes Nina left me and I'll explain was happened at breakfast."I sat down on her bed watching Raven finish adjusting the clothes on the girl.

"So you feeling better Ciel?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Sister looked at me.

"You had another nightmare last night and I was luckily there in time to calm you woke up screaming." She stood up and put her sewing things took a look at me.

"You ran off after Sebastian told you where I was didn't you?" I nodded my head and she sighed. "Your clothes are in the closet." she pointed over to a closet.I grabbed my clothes and went to the walked in a second later and quickly dressed me.

"Come on let's go." Raven adjusted my bow and with the girl,we left for the dining room.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

When we got to the dining room,Snake had already brought the other boys with were just looking around curiously,until the tall blond one saw Haruhi.

"HARUHI!" he jumped up and smothered her in a hug.

"OI! SEMPAI!" she yelled back and whaked him on the head.

"Okaa-san!" he whined to a boy with glasses.

"Hai Otou-san?" the tall blond never replied,he just went off into a corner and began to grow mushrooms.

A pair of twins started to poke him with bored boy with glasses wrote in his little black book,a smaller blond looked around curiously hugging a small pink rabbit,and a tall muscular looking guy just stared off witha bored face.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm already getting a bad headache..." Ciel rubbed his temples

"So am I..."

Just then,Pluto came running in,barking furiously

"What's wrong?" he growled,whined and barked on and off. He said that there was going to be an attack from a mafia we've delt with before.

"I don't have time!" I slammed my fist onto the table,my fist going _**through **_the table_**.** "_Great.." I mumbled and brought my fist up. "Sebastian keep them in check,I'm gonna go deal with something." he bowed and began once I had left the manor.

* * *

I walked over to a side of the manor

"I know you're here boys come out come out where ever you are~ " I was an immediate shot that grazed my right shoulder.

"Ummm..ow?" I teased a murderous smile appearing on my all came out and tried to shoot me.I kept dogging and dogging,giggling.

"Stand still dammit!" one yelled.I just laugh harder until they ran out of all got scared looks.

"Awww whats wrong?Afriad of a little girl are we?" I posed and they got even more scared.I put on a menacing face. "Too bad" and I killed them all,twisting their arms,legs, and heads.

"_**DEMON**_!" the last one yelled.

"Oh look you found out...oh well~" and with that,I snapped his neck.I looked around

"What a bloodly mess." I sighed."I'll leave it to Pluto"

* * *

Back inside the manor,I found total chaos.

Sebastian was tied up...wait...Sebastian tied up?...This can't be happening!I'm not crazy!I rubbed my eyes and sebastain was still there,tied up to a chair...hey that rhymed...

"Why hello Miss Raven~" ...god this demon... "We have some more visitors" I looked around. Ciel and Haruhi were tied back to back on the floor,the twins and the tall blond were arguing,glasses boy and the taller guy were also tied up back to back but knocked out,and the tiny blond was being chased by...Soma...

"Ahhh good morning Miss Raven," Agni greeted me from behind they were tied up together too...I need some of that rope...

Wait...where was Snake?Meh he's probably just hiding somewhere along with the other Ciel and Haruhi,I watched poor little bunny boy get chased by that idiodic 's a good thing I know how to work with string.I made those one of those rodeo loops and caught Soma with it,freeing bunny boy.

He then ran up to hug my legs,tears in his eyes.

"Arigato" he sobbed.I carried and petted him,calming him down.I set him back down and untied everyone else.

"Now Sebastian," I began to untie him and Agni "How the hell did you get tied up?"

"It seems I was taken by surprise Miss Raven." he chuckled and I sighed.

Once everyone sat down somewhere,I began to explain...well kinda...and ask questions.

"So who are you guys exactly?"

"We'd like to know as well" said glasses boy .

" Fine then " i sighed " I'm Raven Phantomhive, eldest daughter of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhivie and Ciel's older sister." I gestured towards Ciel.

"He runs the family's business, I only help him out. My existence wasn't known until...a few months ago." They all had looks of wonder on their faces.

"Sister?" Ciel asked

"Yeah?"

"You're bleeding heavily..." I looked at my arm.

"Dammit...I forgot one hit me...bleh" Sebastian grabbed a napkin and tied it around the wound i got.

"I am Sebastain,the head butler of the Phantomhive household.

"I am Agni and this is prince Soma." he gestured towards Soma who was in some kind of pose.

"Who untied you?" I asked annoyed.

"Angi did," he munched on a curry bun making me sigh.

"Well then we shall introduce ourselves, " began glasses boy "I'm Kyoya Ootori."

"Tamaki Souh at your service princess." he held out a rose. Hell I took it anyways with a smile.

"**Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin milady~" **the twins said in unison.

"I'm Mitzkuni but you can call me Honey! And this is Takashi!" the little blond gestured to the silent guy.

"BUt everyone calls him Mori." one of the twins said.

"And I'm Haruhi." she smiled "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It's fine don't worry about it." Just as I finished my sentence, a cloaked figure appeared infront of Sebastain.

"Fufufu~ there seems to be something dark eminating from you Mr. Butler~"


	4. Chapter 4

**How The Hell Did This Happen? Ch4**

* * *

He reminds me of Undertaker...I bet they would be great friends. Tamaki screamed when he caught sight of the hooded figure.

"Hey it's Neko-chan!" exclaimed Honey. Wait, wasn't neko Japanese for cat?...oh well.

"So who are you?" I asked getting his attention. He turned to me

" I am Umehito Nekozawa miss" he said "and this is Beelzenef" he moved the cat puppet a bit making me smile. I walked up to him and scratched the cat behind the ear.

"It's cute" he and the cat blushed a little.

" Raven could you please explain what happened?" Sebastian snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah well," I shifted my wieght to my left leg. "It seems that the storm created some kind of rip in the time/space dimension thing...kinda like the reapers are able to do." the last part only Ciel and Sebastian understood. "But this storm didn't seem natural...kinda like if it was created by a mechanism of some sort."

"-Or the work of the supernatural~ " Nekozawa interrupted. Everyone, but me, turned to him with wide eyes.

"I was getting to that, anyways-_" _there was a loud crash and a blur of red ran to Sebastian. Sebastian being the demon ninja he was ducked making the red blur glomp me instead.

"I was aiming for Bassy but it's good to see you too darling~!" exclaimed the red shinigami.I smirked and switched our position to that one pose they do at the end of the tango. I held Grell and looked straight into his eyes.

"Where did you go my dear? " I had made my voice deeper and seductive. "I missed you" Grell got super red and squealed like a little girl. I sighed and stood up only to find myself getting strange looks from everyone.

"Long story... maybe I'll tell it some other time" they all slowly nodded their heads to show that they understood. "So where were we?"

" The work I the supernatural" said Ciel.

" Oh yeah... Well for all we know, it could've been both and THAT would be very bad."

" OOHH! Can we dress up for it?" Soma asked, already in his Sherlock Holmes outfit and a pipe in his mouth.

" No, all of us need to relax after what just happened, especially me. I had to deal with all of this AND a small mafia group." all of their eyes widened at the word mafia. " I'll be in the library if ya need me,bai!" and with hose words, I let the room. Once I closed the door, I heard all hell break lose. I walked away sighing at their hopelessness and yells.

"Hopeless" I quietly chuckled.

* * *

Back in the room

The twins were chasing poor Nekozawa with flashlights they got out of nowhere. Tamaki was smothering Haruhi and the girl was trying to get out of his grip. Soma resumed his chasing after Honey once he had gotten Agni to distract Mori with a fight. Grell was checking the boys out while grabbing onto Sebastian's arm. Ciel and Kyoya just sat there and watched everything go down.

Man thought Ciel my sister really does keep things in check.

This racket continued on for some while until-

CRASH!

The sound of shattering glass made them all freeze.

"GET OUT DAMMIT!" they heard Raven scream "DON'T YOU DARE GO IN THERE!"

The doors flew open to reveal a man in a white butler suit with white hair, black gloves, white hair, a sword at his side and white angel wings protruding from his back. Everyone's eyes went wide while Sebastian and Grell got in fighting stances. The angel scanned the room and snickered.

"Have you been enjoying your dreams lately young earl?" Ciel's eyes got wider. But the angel's smirk disappeared and was replace with an expression a pain and screamed. One of his wings was bleeding heavily, staining the once pure white feathers.

" So it was you! BASTARD! " Raven came out from behind him, holding a bloody scythe of her own.

Tamaki looked at his friends and signaled them to huddle in a corner and let them sort out their problem. They quickly grouped up close together and clung onto each other.

Raven took another swing at the angel who dodged it and landed in front of the small group. He snickered, grabbed Haruhi aNd stroked her cheek with one hand.

" She would make such a lovely angel~"

"Don't touch her!" Raven swung at him again, this time she managed to hit his other wing and make him struggle a bit.

"Hey Nekozawa! Your black magic could help out right now!" she yelled at the hooded boy.

" Curses, hexes, or jinxes?" he asked, a creepy smile on his face.

"Which ever just enough to get him out of here!"

" Alright then " He began to murmur strange words and the angel began to scream.

* * *

**im soooooooooooo sorry guys T^T i got my stuff taken away so i havent been able to do anything...Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**How The Hell Did This Happen? Ch 5**

**im slow T^T...**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

The damned angel kept screaming for a good few moments.

" I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS! " Those were his last words right before he vanished.

I collapsed onto the floor where I stood.

" Thanks a lot for the help Grell "I groaned.

" I sorry darling, I couldn't help but just watch " He said, still hangin on to Sebastian.

" What about you Sebastian? " I asked

"... It seems I was being held hostage by Grell " he answered.

" Don't lie. "

" Alright, it seemed that it was more of a quarrel between you two. "

" True..." I sat up " hey are you ok? " I asked the small group huddled up in a corner.

" Who was that? " Honey asked in a shaky voice.

" That, my dear , was a crazed angel " They all looked exhausted from what they saw "I don't know about your time or demension, but here we have such a things as angels, demons, and shinigami. Sebastian here is a demon, Grell is a shinigami, and the thing Nekozawa made disappear was an angel. Tons of supernatural things happen here."

"Heh " one of the twins recovered "You should see us back at home." The other twin recovered as well.

"Yeah, when boss gets deppressed he goes in a corner and grows mushrooms ."

" Oooo! Oooo! Once we had to dress up like girls to get Haru-chan to stay with us." Honey said.

"You cross-dress as well?" I asked them.

" Do you? " Haruhi asked.

"Actually yeah " I responded. " Ciel here once even had to-"

"**Don't**-" he began.

"dress-"

" **You**-"

" up-"

"**dare**!"

"like a- mph!" Sebastian covered my mouth right before I was about to finish.

" Why don't we keep that a secret Miss Raven?" I took his hand off my mouth

" Sebastain, secrets don't make friends." He narrowed his eyes at me while I wiggled out of his grasp.

" Well!" I clapped my hands together "Who else is exhausted? I know I am!" The world spun and went black .

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I caught her right after she went unconscious. She looked extremely exhausted. Then again, she was up late helping the the girl, killed those men outside, all this commotion, and the angel.

" Snake!" I called.

" You called? asks Keats " he appeared.

" Take Miss Raven to her room " he got her from my arms "See that she rests plenty." Snake nodded and left.

" Why do you call him snake?" Miss Haruhi asked.

" That's his name " replaid the young master. "He speaks to snakes and speaks for them."

" I see..." She looked away.

" I believe after all of this commotion, we should all retire. Sebastian, take them to their rooms."

" Yes my lord. Although, where shall Miss Haruhi stay? She was taken care of by your sister before." I said.

" She can stay in the room next to mine. Come Haruhi, walk with me." She slowly walked with the young master and soon disappeared.

* * *

**another short ._. ima go crazy soon...**

**how is it? better? meh? still need work? i dnt know no more, school's frying mi brain man...**

**R&R please!**


End file.
